


DECIMATED

by BARALAIKA



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Farting, Futanari, Guro, Humiliation, Queefing, Rape, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Sylvanas claims a complete victory over the Alliance, finishing with Tyrande. Prompted.





	DECIMATED

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sylvanas raping tyrande on malfurion's cum-leaking corpse 

It’s over.

 

Cold meat. He’s emptied his body after death, devoid of his last shred of dignity— shit drips down Malfurion’s slack asshole between his heavy hindquarters and with it goes rancid cum. She’s next. Her body lurches back and forwards, juggled by the slap of hard hips and heavy balls against flesh and wetness... and yet Tyrande doesn’t make a sound.

 

She’s already dead, she tells herself. She died with Malfurion and now, clinging to the cold, dead, useless meat that made up his mortal body, she suffers her final humiliation.

 

Did she deserve this?

 

Had she been cruel?

 

“Still so cold... you wound me, Tyrande. Then again, I didn’t think I would be big enough for you.”

 

Sylvanas sneers into her ear, biting at her as she pumps her hips ever harder and harder into Tyrande’s aching cervix.

 

“You would prefer my horse, wouldn’t you, slut?” She taunts, banging at the tiny entrance with such insistence. “I’ll see how loose your ass is when you die. Maybe I’ll bring you back, hm? Keep you in my stables to fuck horse cock for eternity? Mm, you’re twitching... you really do want that. Disgusting.”

 

That was the final straw; a long, despondent sob crawled its way up Sylvanas’ throat, ugly and pitiful. Her face, usually the picture of regality, crumpled into the grimace of a woman facing her death and her own ugly secrets. Sylvanas’ cruel thumbs rammed up into Tyrande’s asshole and sure enough, she was loose and wet as a mare. With a cackle, the Banshee Queen unsheathed herself from Tyrande’s cunt with a wet slurp and buried herself in her baggy, worn-out asspussy; each thrust was punctuated with a vulgar, unladylike fart as Sylvanas was nowhere near the size of her husband… who did, it seem, have the disgusting cock to match his stag’s body.

 

“Listen to yourself, Tyrande! _Listen!_ ”

 

Sylvanas drew herself out of Tyrande’s ass and admired her doughy, twitching, puffy asshole— dark purple wrinkles gave way to red, shiny intestine that dropped with pre, ass jelly and her own filth. She rubbed her swollen cockhead back and forth across the mangled flesh… and sunk her cock down back into her pussy, contaminating it with her run-off as she resumed her assault.

 

_Not there... please, not there..._

 

But it was no use. Sylvanas dug her claws in, rammed her prick up into Tyrande as far as it would go and came, hard. The chunky, gooey semen was true cock-snot; thick and slimy, yet solid and sticky. Tyrande grimaced as it was forced through her tiny cervical opening and slid into her uterus, a great slug of corrupted filth. Savage claws dug great lines of red into her hips as Tyrande weakly farted, her guts bubbling as her muscles spasmed and complained while she cried her eyes out.

 

She had been weak. She had been cold hearted. She had been arrogant. She didn't fight when Sylvanas’ cold hands closed around her neck… but she bawled when she started to twist. With her makeup streaked and smeared down her face, Tyrande was the picture of fallen beauty… and Sylvanas regretted that she hadn't been able to render her as such sooner.

 

A final slurp of Sylvanas’ cock pulling out of Tyrande’s aching cunt served as the mark for her to twist past her limit and with a _snap_ , Tyrande was left for dead.

 

Just like that, the Alliance was left leaderless, humiliated and decimated.

 

Sylvanas was getting hard again already.


End file.
